Newsies and Music Nerds
by Petals
Summary: Homecoming and Newsies Yay! Chocolate dipped Newsies to those who review :)
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own the newsies I wish I did but * sniff sniff* I don't. Petals, Manders, Keys, Shutters , Lindi, Ed and Trista are all my own.  
  
A.N This is my first fanfic so please be kind. The school is slightly like my own private school.  
  
"Today's Friday. Finally the weekend is here." Petals sighed, "Oh drats!! I forgot to study for Geometry and Spanish.". She quickly got dressed and bugged her brother to hurry up and take her to school. "Hurry up Ed. I'm going to be late" she told him in an annoyed tone.  
  
"Hold your horses little girl, I am almost ready." He said perfecting his hair in the mirror.  
  
"Hey I am not a little girl. I am 15 so hurry up." Petals said exasperated.  
  
"And what are you going to do if I don't hurry up?" Ed teased.  
  
" I'll kick you in the shin if you don't ." she warned.  
  
" You've been hanging around Spot too much ." he said matter-of-factly.  
  
" I know . " Petals said with a grin."Can we go now?"  
  
"Yeah I guess we could." ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Once arriving at school Petals went to her locker and quickly got her books out in order to study.  
  
"Hey, Petals, what was science homework last night?" Race asked trying to get out of having to go to homework club after school to do the homework.  
  
"Uh it was Section Review Questions 12B. Let me guess.. You didn't do it?"  
  
"Yup. "  
  
" And this would make it the what fourth time in the last two weeks you haven't done your homework?"  
  
"You know how it is studying for Bible Quiz , Spanish, and Geometry. Did you memorize the Spanish verse?"  
  
"I memorized it in class yesterday."  
  
" So did you buy a ticket for the Valentine's Banquet?"  
  
"No, why would I when I don't have a date to go with?" Petals said as she wished they hadn't cancelled the banquet because there was a good chance she could get invited by her crush.  
  
"Thought perhaps someone asked you."  
  
"Hey Petals, guess what ?" Manders asked Petals enthusiastically  
  
"What?" Petals said knowing her best friend would tell her without making her guess.  
  
"The book fair's today!"  
  
" Oh yeah, I forgot." Petals said as Race went off to do his homework.  
  
"How could you forget ? " "I haven't seen you this excited since Shutters came back from college for Christmas break."  
  
" I was excited then because I would be able to ask her some things about my oboe."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Hey do you think we have time to go to the school library before homeroom?" Manders asked hopefully  
  
"No even though Mr. Kerley is always late " Petals replied as Keys walked up humming one of the songs they sang in choir.  
  
"Hey , did anybody study for our spelling test today? Keys asked while putting her lunch in her locker.  
  
"That reminds me I have to study Geometry." 


	2. chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Newsies*sob* but I do own the DVD *smiles* and I also own all characters you don't recognize from the movie.  
  
A/N: Sorry I haven't updated but I was busy with my other fanfic. Thanks to all of my reviewers.  
  
"Sooo, anyways are you going to buy anything at the book fair?" Manders asked curiously.  
  
"No, I'm broke" Petals said pitifully.  
  
"Hey, Manders, can you help me with this problem?" Farrin asked looking as though she would rather throw her math homework down a drain.  
  
"Sure."Manders said as she began to explain the extremely complex proof.".and then you finish by using CPCTC."  
  
"Ohhh."Farrin said in a completely confused voice.  
  
"You know what, Manders?" Petals said.  
  
"No, what?" Manders said looking confused.  
  
"That was the hardest question in our whole book and yet you managed to say that it was easy. You're despicable." Petals said giggling. This, in turn, made Manders start giggling too.  
  
"Okay, what's all this giggling about?" Lindi said suspiciously, causing the two girls to giggle more.  
  
"Manders being way too smart for our class." Petals said in between giggles.  
  
"Oh, well, thought you might want to know that Shutters is coming back soon." Lindi said waiting for their reaction.  
  
"Really?!" Manders and Petals squealed at the same time.  
  
"Yep."  
  
"When she coming back?" Manders asked curiously.  
  
"'Bout a month or so." Lindi said as the bell rang announcing that they had one minute before homeroom began." Oh, that's the bell gotta go. See ya later," As they waited for their homeroom teacher, who is always late, to come, the girls contemplated leaving for their first class instead of waiting the five minutes or less they would have for homeroom.  
  
"Really, we should just go 'cause we might actually be on time for Bible Quiz, and anyway he just announces to us things we already found out about thanks to our other teachers." Manders said impatiently.  
  
" Yeah but still he'll mark us down as absent and then we'll never get the perfect attendance award." Petals said not willing to ditch homeroom and possibly get detention.  
  
"But, Petals, you already have three absences."  
  
"Yeah but you don't, and it doesn't matter 'cause there's Mr. Kerley." Petals said pointing him out.  
  
" Oh, fine." Manders said in a defeated tone.  
  
"Hey, Petals can I talk to ya at lunch?" Race said after Mr. Kerley let them out of homeroom.  
  
"Uh, sure" Petals said as she blushed slightly, wondering what Racetrack might want to talk to her about.  
  
"How 'bout that," Manders said with a smile " your crush finally decided he wanted to talk to you about something other than homework, hopefully. Ouch!! Why'd you do that for?" rubbing her arm where Petals had hit her.  
  
"Because you are so mean," Petals said feigning hurt, "anyways it's about time!"  
  
If you liked this story check out my other fanfic The Unexpected ( sorry I just had to) 


	3. Lunchtime News

Disclaimer: I don't own Newsies. I own everybody else.  
  
Melinda Becker: now you have to update.*evil laugh*  
  
A/N: Sorry for taking so long to update. Unfortunately school just started and I will not be able to post as regularly as I would like. This is a really fluffy chapter ( the result of writing in a car on a 3 week long road trip)  
  
Lunchtime News  
  
As Petals waited for lunch to come the time seemed to slow down. She couldn't wait to find out what Race wanted to tell her. She couldn't even guess what it was that he wanted to tell her. Between her best friend reminding her about what may take place at lunch, and her over-imaginative mind thinking of something completely outrageous every minute, she couldn't possibly forget about Race or even push him out of her mind for a little bit so as to be able to take notes during the Algebra review for the test. Luckily for her, she wasn't called upon to give answers.  
  
Unbeknownst to Petals, Race was having somewhat similar problems. He was worried that Petals wouldn't like what he had to tell her, but hopefully if she took that all right she would be ok with the question he'd been itching to ask for the longest time. His mind was filled with what if's like "what if she doesn't care about what he told her, or "what if she is so thoroughly disgusted with me that she will never talk to me again." He was so agitated that while he was going to his math class he nearly walked into a pole, but luckily for him his friend Danny pulled him away from the pole.  
  
"Hey, there something wrong, Race? Ya seem preoccupied." Danny asked trying to remember if he had ever seen Race so agitated that he would've walked straight into a pole with out seeing it.  
  
"Nothing." Race lied trying to sound as if nothing were bothering him.  
  
"You sure? 'cause normally I wouldn't have to stop you from making a date with the nurse for aspirin because of a pole. You know what I think. I think it's that Collins girl"  
  
Doing his best not to blush, Race began " I-" but thinking better of it said "tell ya later."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Petals was in a cold sweat as she waited for the bell to announce that class was over and that lunchtime had finally come. All during band she hit wrong notes . Unfortunately the one thing that could calm her down, music, wasn't helping her one bit. But then again she was too excited and nervous to calm down. Her friend noticed, of course, how many notes she missed and when the director went to work on the clarinet section she asked," Still thinkin' 'bout Race ?"  
  
"Uh-huh," Petals mumbled, "can't seem to get him out of my head."  
  
"Well, you won't have to wait much longer." Manders said with a mischievous grin.  
  
" I wish band would end right now." Petals sighed.  
  
"Just ten more minutes till Race tells you that he absolutely adores you and wants to take you to the Homecoming Banquet." She predicted smiling broadly.  
  
"Oh, shush, I don't want to get my hopes up only to be crushed by his asking me to help him with history homework." Petals said trying to push away any thoughts of him asking her to the banquet.  
  
Just as they were about to start playing one of Petals' favorite band songs the bell rang.  
  
"Oh the irony! Don't get to play fav song but get to talk to fav guy."Manders said enjoying the anxious look on Petals' face as she tried to get out of the band room as quickly as possible.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
When the bell rang, Race sprang from his seat and rushed out the door hoping that Petals would be somewhere close to his computer class. Unfortunately he didn't see her. Disappointed he went to his locker and got his lunch. By the time he was done putting his books away, Petals was just turning the corner to go to her locker. Instantly he was by her side, and before she knew what was happening he had already asked her friends if he could speak to her privately. Of course her friends agreed hoping for the best for their friend.  
  
"Petals, if we don't see you before the end of lunch we'll talk in choir since we have a substitute." Lindi said winking at Petals.  
  
"Umm, ok." Petals answered in a daze, as Race grabbed her elbow and steered her over to one of the benches in front of the high school. (a/n there is an elementary and a high school at this school)  
  
After a minute or two of nervous silence, Race finally said," Petals, there's something I want to tell you that I've been wanting to say for a long time, but didn't have the guts to say." He broke off trying to read the expression on her face. "I really like you. Will you go to the Homecoming banquet with me? " He said in one breath.  
  
Petals was completely shocked. She couldn't believe it, the one thing she'd been praying for happened. For a second there was an uncertain silence in which Race thought she would refuse.  
  
"Yes!!" Petals squealed when she got over the shock of Race's question.  
  
"Really?" He said hesitantly hoping against all hope that this was not a dream.  
  
"Yes." She giggled. 'Finally,' she thought 'finally he asks me.' Then she pinched herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming. " Ouch!"  
  
"What?" Race asked with a worried look on his face.  
  
"Nothing. I just pinched myself to make sure that this wasn't a dream." Petals said beaming. 


	4. Mushie Boy's Got a Question

Disclaimer: I don't own Newsies, Disney does. I own Petals all the other people you don't know own themselves.  
  
A/N: a warning to all my readers this is an incredibly fluffy chapter it is also short, I'm sorry for this but I couldn't help it. :)  
  
Shoutouts:  
  
Lindi: LOL !!! That would be cool :) Dis one's fer you  
  
Heidi & Sphinxx: glad ya like it  
  
Mushie Boy's Got a Question  
  
During Choir  
  
"So what'd he say?" Lindi asked excitedly, before the substitute director came in.  
  
" Well," Petals said smiling and blushing at the same time.  
  
"Oh, for Pete's sake, spit it out?" Manders said exasperatedly.  
  
"He said that he really liked me, and" Petals said slowly, "asked me to go to Homecoming with him."  
  
Once Petals said this, her friends squealed so loud that it caught the attention of nearly the entire choir.  
  
"Hey, Lindi, pipe down!" Mush said teasingly. "Some people actually want to sing in this class instead of listening to you girls squeal."  
  
"Well nobody said you had to stay here and listen to us. So if you want you could leave." Lindi said stifling a giggle.  
  
"Fine." Mush said, pretending to leave. "But then," he turned around, giving her his most charming smile he could muster, "I won't be able to listen to you sing."  
  
Lindi's face was beet red. She was completely flabbergasted, never in the entire school year had he said that to her, even though he sat next to her.  
  
" Let's settle down now, and start singing." Mr. Inglefritz said in a vain attempt to settle the class down.  
  
"Oooooo," the choir said in a singsong voice, ignoring the substitute's futile attempts at settling down in order to do some warm-ups, " Mushie boy's got a crush on Lindi." This broke up into various people singing "Mush and Lindi sitting in a tree, k-I-s-s-I-n-g."  
At this even Mush blushed, and Lindi blushed even harder than before, if, of course, that was even physically possible.  
  
While this was happening, Petals was just sitting there in a happy dream-like state, dreaming about Homecoming, and listening vaguely to Manders' and Spot's conversation.  
  
" Racetrack finally decided to ask her out. My goodness if he hadn't asked her by the end of next week I would have made him ask her out."  
  
"And how, may I ask, would you have made him do that?" Spot asked quizzically, looking at his girlfriend.  
  
"I would have you do something to make him ask Petals." Manders said, grinning at the thought.  
  
"Oh so all of a sudden I help get dates for your friends, huh?" Spot said sarcastically.  
  
"Yeah, and anyway I would feel guilty about going to Homecoming with you and Petals not having a date. So, in other words, I feel very happy for her."  
  
"Ah, I see." Spot said smiling.  
  
After the substitute director threatening to give detentions if they didn't start singing Lindi said, " Petals... Oh Petals" waving her hand in front of Petals' face. "time to sing."  
  
"Huh." Petals said snapping out of her daydream. " What did you say?"  
  
" Time to sing."  
  
"Oh," Petals said, vaguely remembering that she was in school.  
  
"Hey, stop yer dreamin' and start yer singin'!" Spot teased. "Ow! Why'd ya do that for?" He said rubbing his arm.  
  
" No particular reason." Manders said laughing.  
  
" Oh, so now I get to suffer 'for no particular reason'?" Spot said, stifling a laugh.  
  
After the choir sang a couple songs Mush asked, " Lindi, will you go to Homecoming with me?"  
  
"Yes," Lindi shouted. "Why wouldn't I?"  
  
"uh well," Mush stuttered, " 'cause you'd probably think I'm a jerk." "Well, just for the record I like you a lot!" 


	5. Blink And Palette: finallly

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the newsies nor do I own Newsies. All characters you don't recognize own themselves.  
  
Shoutouts  
  
Manders: Here's more Spot  
  
Lindi: I definitely think that would be funny if you did that  
  
The next Friday during P.E.  
  
"Soo, Palette, have you been asked to Homecoming yet?" Manders said, silently hoping Palette had been asked so she wouldn't have to play matchmaker.  
  
"Not really." Palette said trying to sound nonchalant, though it didn't work.  
  
"You mean Blink hasn't asked you yet?" Lindi said shocked. The two had been 'dating' for almost two months now.  
  
"If Race managed to ask me, then I'm sure Blink will ask you." Petals said, patting Palette on the back trying to cheer her up.  
  
"I'm okay with it." Palette said, then after seeing the disbelieving looks on their faces, "Seriously, anyway I'm going to ask him if he's going after school."  
  
"I thought I heard him say something 'bout going." Lindi said thoughtfully.  
  
"But the question is, 'Is he planning on going with anyone other than his friends?'" Manders said thinking out loud.  
  
"I heard his friends ask him if he was going to ask anyone or if he was going to go by himself." Petals said with the look of someone who knew more than she told.  
  
"Did he happen to mention who he was going to ask?" Manders asked hopefully.  
  
"I didn't happen to catch that part of the conversation." Petals said with a mischievous sparkle in her eyes.  
  
"Oh, really? I somehow can't believe that." Manders exclaimed with a mischievous grin on her face.  
  
"Well, then I s'pose you'll just have to get it out of me." She said running out of the locker room.  
  
"Oh, I'm sure I'll find a way to get you to talk." Manders said grinning mischievously as she followed Petals.  
  
"Don't hurt her till after Homecoming, Manders!" Lindi said running to catch up to the two.  
  
"Just leave me why doncha." Palette said teasingly as she headed for the softball field where the P.E. class was held.  
  
"Manders, I'm worried about her." Petals said when Palette was out of earshot, " The banquet's tomorrow, and Blink hasn't asked her yet. I mean when does she think he'll ask her?" Petals said flustered about what they were gonna do for their friend.  
  
"Well, if he doesn't ask her by the end of P.E. today, I'll make sure he asks her before she leaves the school campus." Manders said resolutely.  
  
"And how, pray tell, can he do that? Remember we have SEPARATE p.e. classes." Lindi said matter-of-factly.  
  
"We have co-ed p.e. today, 'cause coach's gone." Manders said smirking.  
  
"Oh, and how are you gonna make him ask her before she leaves school then, huh?" Petals retorted.  
  
"That's why Spot has an imagination." Manders said smiling.  
  
After hearing his name, " What's this I hear 'bout my imagination?" he demanded.  
  
"Well, Blink is being stupid and hasn't asked Palette to the banquet." Manders stated.  
  
"And, lemme guess, if he doesn't ask her by 3:00, I would have to do something about it." Spot said, recalling what Manders had said last week about Race and Petals.  
  
"Something like that." Manders said innocently.  
  
"You're so predictable." Spot commented.  
  
"Hey, I think Blink is going to ask her finally." Lindi said excitedly.  
  
"Palette. hey, Palette, can I talk to you for a minute?" Kid Blink asked.  
  
Startled from her thoughts, she said, "Huh?"  
  
"Can I speak to you for a minute?" Blink asked hesitantly.  
  
"Oh, of course." Palette said now thoroughly confused as to why Blink was asking her the question.  
  
After taking a deep breath Blink finally asked, "Will you go to Homecoming with me?"  
  
"Yes!" She shrieked, then hit him on the arm "Why didn't you ask me earlier?"  
  
"Because my parents told me just this morning that I could go." Blink stated.  
  
"Oh." Palette said satisfied with his answer.  
  
"So you finally asked her." Lindi said as she, Petals, Manders, and Spot walked up, while Petals was muttering something about guys being stupid and not asking earlier.  
  
"Good, I wasn't looking forward to having to hurt you later." Spot said relieved that he didn't have anything to do with matchmaking the last couple weeks.  
  
"Huh?" Blink said with a confused look on his face.  
  
"Never mind." Spot and Manders said simultaneously. 


	6. Getting Ready for Homecomingpart1

Disclaimer: I don't own the Newsies  
  
Sorry I haven't updated in a long time I got busy and I was working on the other stories and such.Ok I decided to make this chappy a two parter cause I'm too lazy to finish it right now.  
  
Shoutouts:  
  
Lindi: guess what I actually updated  
  
Brownie/melody: here you go  
  
Sphinxx: dis is just fer you  
  
Chapter Six: Getting Ready for Homecoming  
  
"Petals, would you please hurry up in there." Manders shouted exasperatedly at the dressing room door where Petals was trying on a floor length royal blue dress.  
  
"Hold yer horses, lemme zip it up and I'll come out."  
  
"Good at least we'll be able to see this one." Lindi snorted disdainfully, remembering the last three dresses Petals tried on but discarding "because they're too tight", or "it's too low."  
  
As Petals stepped out of the dressing room both Manders and Lindi exclaimed, "Oh my goodness that's perfect!"  
  
"You think so?" Petals queried as she walked back into the dressing room to change back.  
  
"Yes, and if you don't get that one, so help me I'll shoot ya!" Lindi exclaimed. "Cause you look great in it."  
  
"So how about we check out now?" Manders said wanting to get home so as to take care of the necessary hair stuff that was needed to be done before they ran out of time to get it done perfectly.  
  
"Yeah, sure, why not?" Petals said admiring the dress as they walked to the cashier.  
  
As they were walking out to Lindi's car, the ever curious Manders asked, "So whose house are we gonna get ready at?"  
  
"How 'bout my house?" Lindi offered as they piled into the car.  
  
"Yeah, why not?" Petals declared deciding for them all. "Ok." Lindi and Manders said simultaneously, causing all three of them to start laughing.  
  
Once settling down, Petals said, "You know what?"  
  
"No, what?" Manders smiled.  
  
"We should call the guys and tell them where we'll be." Petals answered gleefully.  
  
"You're such a genius, 'cause I would have totally forgotten to tell Spottie Boy, well ya know how he is... when you change plans on him and don't tell him, he nuts up." Manders said grinning.  
  
"Ok, well when we get to my house we'll call the boys up and tell them and then we can get beautiful." Lindi exclaimed with a giggle.  
  
"Hello, This is Petals, may I speak to Race?" Petals cheerfully asked waiting for her boyfriend to be put on the other line.  
  
"Yes, just a minute...Race! Petals is on the phone!" Mrs. Higgins yelled hoping he'd hear her.  
  
"Coming... hello, Petals, what's up?" Race greeted his girlfriend warmly.  
  
"Uh, the ceiling over here" She exclaimed bursting into giggles. "Actually I called just to tell you to pick me up at Lindi's house. K?"  
  
"Sure, Miss Ceiling." Racetrack teased.  
  
"Ok, well I've got to run. Bye."  
  
"Ok, see ya later."(click) 


	7. Getting Ready for Homecoming part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the people of my own creation.  
  
Sorry it took so long. And Yes I know it's short but yeah I'm lazy. Bite me. :)  
  
Part 2!!!!  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"HEYLOOOOOO!!!!. Dis is your goilfriend Lindi calling to tell ya dat she loves ya!" Lindi said in a rather hyper voice.  
  
"Oh, well tell her that her boyfriend loves her too. Any particular reason you called?"  
  
"Nope. Just to remind you that I'll be at my house. Bye"  
  
"Ok. Bye, Lindi"(click)  
  
"Hello this is Manders. May I speak to Spot?"  
  
"Yes. Here he is."  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Hey, I'll be at Lindi's house just so you know."  
  
"Ok. I gotta go get something so bye."  
  
"Bye"(click) "Ok. Now we get to get ready." Manders said as she turned to the other two.  
  
"Yay! Who's first?" Petals asked.  
  
"How 'bout you?" Lindi suggested.  
  
"K"  
  
-3 hours later-  
  
"Now that our hair is done and we have dressed the only thing we have to do is find our cameras." Manders stated gleefully.  
  
"I think this is going to be the most memorable Homecoming ever!" Petals exclaimed.  
  
"What makes you think that?" Lindi inquired.  
  
"'Cause I have a boyfriend and I look pretty."  
  
"Oh."Lindi responded, laughing at her friend.  
  
The door bell rang, and all the girls came out to take pictures with their boyfriends before they all headed to the school. Upon arriving at the school they went to the gym and claimed their table. "Wow the gym looks really good this year." Petals commented.  
  
"Yeah. I wonder how many people are coming." Race said.  
  
"Obviously a lot if we are using the gym instead of fireside hall." Spot answered.  
  
"True that." Lindi stated.  
  
"Anyone know what we are supposed to be eating?" Mush asked, as his stomach growled.  
  
"Nope." Lindi giggled.  
  
"I think Mush is hungry." Manders stated the obvious causing everyone to laugh.  
  
"I nevah would've guessed!" Spot said sarcastically. 


End file.
